In the Dark of Night
by DeiaSM
Summary: Mulder helps Scully deal with her fears


Title: In the Dark of Night  
Category: V, post-ep, MSR  
Rating: R  
Distribution: go ahead, just let me know  
Spoilers: Theef  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money of it  
Summary: Mulder helps Scully deal with her fears  
Many thanks to the lovely Robin for accepting to   
beta this story for me and for doing a great job.  
Dedication: To my dear friend Sallie. Happy  
birthday, sweetie. Love you!

* * *

**In the Dark of Night**

"Morning, Scully," greeted Mulder when he saw his  
partner walking into their office.  
  
"Morning." Scully tried to smile back at him, but  
the tiredness of the past few days was catching up on  
her. She was having trouble sleeping ever since they  
came back from their last case, three days ago.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm just tired." 

"Want a back rub?" He even sounded serious and the  
thought of accepting crossed her mind briefly, but she  
knew better than to encourage his innuendos. Scully  
shook her head and went to her desk to start her day.  
  
They were silent for the next hour, but Mulder kept  
stealing glances at Scully. She looked exhausted, and  
Mulder wanted nothing more than to send her home to  
get some rest, but knowing Scully as he did, she  
wouldn't appreciate it if he started showing her his  
concerns. He opened his mouth a few times, but lost  
his nerve every one of them, until she broke the  
silence for him.  
  
"You can say it, Mulder. I know you're dying to."  
  
He looked embarassed, but said it anyway "You should  
go home and get some rest, Scully. Things are pretty  
calm down here, I can handle whatever comes up for  
today."  
  
"Okay, then." If she wasn't so damn tired she would  
have laughed at the stunned face of her partner.  
Mulder blinked at her. He had an entire argument ready  
and wasn't prepared in the least for her fast  
acceptance. He was glad, and at the same time worried.  
She wasn't even trying to look 'fine'.  
  
"Are you just tired, Scully?" His voice was cautious,  
he didn't want to upset her by hovering.

"Yes, nothing a good night of sleep can't resolve."  
  
Mulder smiled in relief. "Go then, partner, I'll  
cover for you." Scully thanked him and went straight  
home.

Now the hard part was getting to sleep. She didn't  
want to admit it to Mulder, but the problem started  
ever since she went blind in that cabin. Scully had  
been afraid of closing her eyes and opening then the  
next morning without being able to see. She knew it  
was silly of her to think something like this, but   
she had been so terrified then. A million things   
crossed her mind in the few infinite minutes when   
all she could see was black.  
  
Scully changed clothes and went to bed. She tossed for  
about half an hour before being able to sleep. In her  
dreams she couldn't see. She couldn't concentrate on  
the sounds and every touch startled her. When she woke  
up, she was shaking and sweating and for about ten  
minutes she lay with her eyes closed, afraid to open  
them.  
  
It was just past noon and although she was still  
tired, Scully knew sleep wouldn't help her relax. She  
ate some soup even though she wasn't hungry and took a  
bath afterwards.  
  
The TV shows weren't grabbing her attention and more  
often than not she caught herself looking at her  
phone. Mulder hadn't called her, but she expected as  
much. He'd wait until after work to call and see if  
she was okay. Before she could stop herself, Scully  
took the phone and dialed his number.

"Mulder."  
  
"Hi."

"Hi, Scully. Sleep well?"  
  
Mulder could hear her sigh over the phone. "What's  
wrong, Scully?"

"It's silly, Mulder. Really."  
  
"It's not silly. You're having nightmares, aren't  
you?"  
  
She answered in a small voice, "Yes."  
  
"What are they about?"  
  
"This last case, I keep dreaming that I'm blind again,  
just this time I don't recover from it."  
  
Mulder was quiet for a few seconds, "Have you been  
having them since we got back?"  
  
"Yes. It'll be alright."  
  
"Do you want me to come over? I can keep you company,  
we can order pizza, then watch a movie," he said then  
added huskily "I can give you that back rub."

In despite of herself she laughed, she was just too  
tired to fight it. "Right, Mulder, but I'll pick the  
movie."

"Not fair, Scully. You got to choose the last time."

"Don't be a baby, Mulder."

"Ouch." His voice softened, "will you be okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry."  
  
He sighed, "okay, then. I'll bring the pizza. See you  
soon."

By the time Mulder arrived at Scully's apartment,  
she was napping on her couch, not able to fight the  
fatigue any longer. He knocked a few times and when  
she didn't answer, he let himself in. He spotted her  
and put the box of pizza on her coffee table, trying  
not to make a sound. She seemed peaceful and Mulder  
thought it would be better to let her sleep, so he  
settled himself on the floor by the couch to watch  
over her.  
  
Although he had seen her sleeping countless times  
before, Mulder craved the sight. Her hair was in  
disarray, one hand tucked under her face and the other  
close to her waist. Her legs were slightly flexed, her  
chest rose and fell gently. Not a single line on her  
face. She looked like a painting and he had to  
restrain himself from touching her delicate features. 

Mulder spent about 20 minutes watching her, when he  
noticed her breathing speed up and the lines forming  
on her forehead. He knew it was coming, but he hoped  
she would get enough rest before he had to wake her  
up.

Scully started making little noises and jerking in her  
sleep. Mulder didn't want to touch and startle her,  
and thought it'd be better talk her out of her  
nightmare. He kept calling her name in soothing tones,  
until she called his name, she was shaking, but still  
hadn't opened her eyes.

"It's okay, Scully. I'm here. You can open your eyes."

She took a deep breath and he reached out to touch her  
face, speaking softly "Come on, Scully, open you eyes.  
It's gonna be alright."

Scully reached out for his other hand and holding on,  
opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Mulder."

"Please, don't be sorry. Scully when are you going to  
learn that I'm here for you and that I want you to  
rely on me. I know you're a strong person, nobody  
knows that better than I. It's okay to be afraid,  
Scully. And it's okay to ask for help."

She looked at him and smiled shyly. She pulled on his  
arm and hugged him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Mulder  
asked without releasing her, "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Have you eaten today?"

"A little."

"Let's make a deal, I'll heat the pizza and you'll  
have a slice, then I'll let you snuggle with me on the  
couch."

She looked at him incredulously and he smiled at her.  
How could she win when he gave her that smile? Scully  
rolled her eyes and agreed to eat.

They ate in silence, but it was still evident how  
tired Scully was. After Mulder cleaned up the dishes,  
he sat beside her on the couch.

"Is there something I can do, Scully?"

"You already did a lot, Mulder."

Mulder stretched his arms for her, "C'mere."

Looking at him suspiciously, she asked "What do you  
have in mind?"

"Humor me, Scully."

She hesitated, but leaned on his chest. Mulder wrapped  
one arm around her waist and let the other stroke her  
hair. With each breath, he felt her body relax against  
his, when she burrowed her face on his neck, he  
knew she had fallen back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Mulder stirred, his neck was  
hurting and he could barely feel his feet. The first  
thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a mass of red  
hair and despite the pain he smiled. He could get  
used to waking up with Scully in his arms. He had to  
admit though that if they were lying on a comfortable  
bed it'd make it even more enjoyable.

As much as he hated to move, his body was screaming at  
him to. At the first movement Mulder made to leave the  
couch, Scully's arms tightened around him and she  
whispered his name. This and her breath on his neck  
were starting to wake other parts of his body as well.  
He had to get out of there. He made another move and  
her leg traveled up until her thigh was leaning on his  
crotch. He stifled a moan and without thinking  
started stroking her back, she responded pressing her  
body to his and this time he couldn't suppress the  
sound. His breath quickened as he felt his arousal  
building.

Feeling his agitation, Scully awoke. When she was  
aware enough of their current situation, she looked up  
and saw the storm in Mulder's eyes.

"Any nightmares?" His voice was husky, but this time  
without the teasing tone.

"No." She whispered.

They stayed looking at one another, Scully's eyes were  
deep blue now, and she was absently caressing his  
chest. She could feel his heart accelerating under her  
hand and it fueled her with passion. She leaned  
closer to him and he met her halfway. Their kiss was  
soft at first, but as soon as Mulder felt the tip of  
Scully's tongue touch his bottom lip, he devoured her  
mouth. Seven years of desire enveloped them in a  
frenzy. They touched and kissed and sucked every part  
of skin they could find.

After the first piece of cloth touched the ground,  
they were completely lost in one another. Mulder  
picked Scully up and carried her to the bedroom,  
laying her gently on her bed. He stripped what was   
left of their clothes and covered her body with his.

And he loved her like no other ever had. Worshiping,   
cherishing, adoring her body as if she was a goddess.   
She felt her heart swell with love for this man and   
she could see the same love reflected in his eyes.

When he entered her, they both gasped. That was it.  
They were one, finally, and the significance of this  
moment made them pause. For awhile, they only held  
each other, whispering softly and kissing lightly,  
until their bodies took control again and they started  
moving, rocking, stroking.

Completion came sweet and powerful. There were no  
words to express what they had experienced together  
just now. But there was no need, they could feel it in  
every cell of their bodies.

Mulder pulled Scully in his arms and kissed the top of  
her head. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing  
their lips together.

"Asleep?"

"Mmm hmm."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Go on to sleep, then.  
I've got you."

She sighed contently and closed her eyes, anticipating  
the moment she'd open them the next morning and the  
sight that would greet her.

The End


End file.
